Voices in the dark
by amber.vale22
Summary: A.U. setting. Let us follow a group of unlikely characters that banded together to survive and live through their city that is starting to fall apart. A.N. Slow paced LAWLU pairing. zombie apocalypse fic. R and R please :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! I'm back**

 **After a week of brainstorming, I finally came up with a new one.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **Please don't be shy to criticize my work as those suggestions of yours fuel my drive to write more and more!**

… … …

 **Chapter 1**

 **Law's P.O.V.**

Hot…

That is what I felt when I came to my senses. The heat from my thick medic's coat against the thick leather couch drenched my upper body in sweat, my head feels like I've been bludgeoned by a sledge hammer and ran over by a car, running up my fingers at the back of my head, I checked for any signs of blood or bump luckily, there was none.

 _"What am I doing here?"_ Was the first thing that I said when I noticed that I was in my office at the hospital. I sat up and glanced around my room while rubbing the thin layer of sweat off my forehead. I remembered doing some stitches for a patient early this morning. But, I didn't remember going back to my office after that. I might have been just exhausted, surgeons don't really have the liberty to sleep any time and as often as they like. I sometimes get called in the middle of the night to perform emergency surgeries or a confined patient suddenly needs attention.

 _"How long have I been out?"_ Was the next thing that I asked myself. It is of course, my duty to tend to my patient's need. I can't just lie around here knowing that I might have had missed some appointments or any underlying duties. I rang up the nurse's office as I sat at my chair and yawned, looking at my planner for the whole day. I was suppose to meet with a patient who had a soon expiring pace maker at around 11 in the morning. It's already 11:59, why the hell did no one even bother waking me up? I feel my blood boiling at the thought.

No one was answering any of my calls, each ward has a nurse's station where a fucking nurse was designated to **supposedly** call us if any patients was to meet us or someone is needing urgent medical attention. I hanged up and slumped at my incredibly comfortable chair, everyone seems to have abandoned their posts, it's already lunch time I reasoned to myself , But no! Even so, usually another nurse would have to take over the lines if someone is going out or taking a break. Irritated, I stood up and flung my coat over my shoulders, thinking it would be better if I just go check on them myself and maybe grab a bite and some coffee while I'm at it. I haven't even reached the door when the P.A. system rang. I stood there impatiently waiting for any announcements, not a few more seconds later, a voice, if I'm not mistaken was shachi's can be heard from the background, he was shouting frantically as he seems to be talking no, arguing with someone. No longer than a minute the noise died out leaving the microphone open and without a speaker.

That's weird, It couldn't be a prank could it? Or maybe he tripped on something perhaps?

Shachi was one of my long time friends that goes all the way back in high school, along with of , bepo and penguin. He was known as the prankster of the group up to this day but if this was a prank, he could get fired and considering our salaries and his passion for the field, it is quite unlikely. It doesn't make any sense at all, and that dreadful feeling in my guts since I woke up was not helping. Something was wrong and I need to figure it out.

I slowly opened the door, my heart was beating too fast but I don't know the reason why call it intuition maybe?, I just felt my heart stopped when I saw what happened outside of my office.

"Oh my fucking god…" I unconsciously muttered, it wasn't the trail of dried blood that painted the clean white walls that made me curse and lose my nerve nor was it the foul smell that reeks of human flesh, I'm a freakin' surgeon for pete's sake! I get to experience that everyday, I'm made out of tough stuff!

But what made me lose it was a girl no more than eight years old in a pink dress with blonde pigtails, alone, crouching in front of a man who was lying in his own pool of blood, her shoulders were shaking a little from what I can see from my position.

My doctor instincts kicked in and I rushed to where the girl was, there could have been an accident and the poor little girl did not know what to do and instead chose to cry over the whole situation.

Shouldn't someone had notice them by now? It was the logical part of my brain reasoning out to me.

Only a meter's distance left and I noticed that her dress was soiled in blood and a crunching sound emanating from those two figures.

I called out to the little girl for the second time who seems to not had heard me calling her all the while, she must have been traumatized by this.

It is when I took another step when I realized that her shoulders weren't shaking from crying, but it was because she was occupied in eating the man's flesh and intestines with her bare hands that makes her upper body move, the man's liver was already halved and still bleeding, his intestines were lying haphazardly across the tiled flooring.

I took a step back and I knew I lost my bearing from shock and ended up seated at the soiled floor, I flinched as she stopped moving. I can feel my stomach twist in disgust. My mouth felt dry as I try my best not to throw up.

 _"Don't turn back! Don't turn back! Don't turn back!"_ I silently prayed. Slowly, I used my arms to support my self to stand up.

She was still not moving. I can feel the hair in my neck and my arms stand as I sat there motionless waiting for whatever happens. I glanced behind my back, analyzing my escape route, it would take me about fifty steps before I can get back to the comfort of my room. When I turned my head back at her direction, I saw her looking at me, I froze as I took her features in , her eyes were coal black even her sclera, her right cheek was torn revealing her gums and teeth laced with thick dark blood and her skin was already rotting from the outside infested with maggots pouring out of the holes and crawling across her face .

She growled at me like a savage, blood flowing out of her mouth. I quickly stood up and ran back to the direction of my office, carelessly throwing anything my hand can grab into along the way to slow down the whatever creature pursuing me, I did not dare look back as I heard her quick menacing steps behind me. I twisted the doorknob as soon as my hand felt the cold steel and slammed the door of my office.

 _Tug! Tug! Tug! Tug!_

I reached for the lock and pressed it, my eyes darted everywhere and looked for something that would hold the girl's surprisingly strong force. I can feel the adrenaline pushing my body's limit as I managed to drag a slightly heavy file cabinet at the corner of my room towards the door in a short amount of time.

I rubbed my face frantically as my brain tries to make sense out of what happened. I have NEVER seen anything like that in my entire years of existence, even as years of studying as a doctor. I was instantly snapped out of my thoughts as another two set of hands was banging at my door. I know my cabinet wouldn't last long if another one of those creatures showed up. I ran to my desk fumbling over the phone. I dialled 1-9-1, our national emergency hotline but I was only prompted by the answering machine to call again as it was busy a of the moment.

 _"Curses!"_

I am at the fourth floor of the hospital, the window behind me was not the wisest place to escape to as there are no balconies, I looked around frantically for any other routes, they were still there!

The latches around the door were already loosening as well as the wood was starting to splinter from their constant blows. My vision was already spinning from sheer panic.

I looked up.

The ventilation ducts!

I climbed up to my desk and pushed the slightly heavy aluminum cover upwards but even at 6'3 tall, It wasn't enough to remove it completely from its hinges. I grabbed the chair in front of my desk as the door gives away making the file cabinet tumble forward with a loud clang revealing 3 of them who were now inching their way towards me with only a few steps separating us, I finally managed to remove the covers of the ducts just in time and pulled myself up completely before any of those creatures manage to catch my dangling foot.

I looked back below and saw similar black eyes and rotting skins growling snapping their teeth trying to reach me.

 _"That man was my patient this morning!"_

I sealed the ventilation duct with its cover and leaned my head at the cold steel, hoping that this small cramp place would shelter me from those creatures at least until help arrives, if it even arrives.

"Fuck!"

 **Luffy's P.O.V.**

 _One voice message received from Usopp , friday at 8:26 a.m._

 _" luffy! School's cancelled, me and chopper are on the way to your house!"_

I yawned and rubbed the sleepiness off my eyes, fuck! I'm late! Oh yeah～ Usopp just said school's out shishishi! I laid there for a few minutes thinking about politics and quantum physics as my head was still buffering. Nah! Who am I kidding!

 _Ding ding_

"Coming Bitches!"

"Good morning guys!"

"Hey lu～"

"Good morning luffy!"

We exchanged our not so needed greetings as I pulled them inside my home, well… me and my brothers' home but, they're out of town as of the moment. You know, work and shit and stuffs.

"So… what are we gonna do today?" I asked them excitedly as I plopped down on the squishy red beanie bag that ace bought for us. Well, mine is red while ace's is orange and sabo's was blue.

"Anything! We don't really have much to do back at the dorms ya know!" My long nosed friend usopp commented as he started making coffee for everyone. I don't really like the taste of black coffee but adding lots of milk and sugar in it makes it all better! I nodded as he speak.

"Luffy! I'm hungry! I'm gonna go make some breakfast!" Chopper said as he rubs his stomach cutely, and so he did. We three were really close since high school so don't bother asking why they act like they own the house!

Usopp and Chopper were not really from this country, my long nosed friend was originally from jamaica evident to his beautiful dark olive skin and curly hair. While, chopper on the other hand hails from a town near the cold mountain ranges of canada, Chopper is slightly tanned and has wavy brown locks, his cute bright brown doe like eyes gives away his heritage and gives him a very childish look. We all met at a boarding school prior to going to college here in the man made country of New World, it is slightly bigger than singapore in size but I'm not really sure about the specifics. I heard from garp, my good ol' grumpy gramp garp that years before he was even born a piece of land between the continents of america, europe and africa emerged from below the sea after a huge earthquake. Freaky right? And well, knowing us humans, they decided to cultivate the new piece of land since they couldn't find anything wrong with it and the extra space helps right? Thus, the capital city of grand line was built and serves as a free country for refugees and tourists from all over the world!

After a sumptuous breakfast of bread, jam, eggs and bacon, we settled at the couch and played a multiplayer shooting game with usopp winning constantly, the guy is really good with shooting games as he has a pretty good eyesight compared to ours.

It's only two hours since we started playing and we're starting to get bored. Its kinda funny when students wishes for a longer vacation but then complains about the extra time in their hands. We laughed about that and switched the video to television, maybe we can find something interesting.

"So… why again did they cancel the class?" I asked as I flip idly through the channels.

"Dunno… don't care hahaha but, there were some police cars outside" usopp chuckled as he heard chopper snorting beside him. I simply nodded as there wasn't any point in commenting about it.

 **Breaking news!**

 **"Joining me at the scene of the crime is the chief of Grand Line police department, chief, what can you say about the incident?" the female reporter turns to a brusque man who looks like he was in his late 30's with white hair.**

"Hey guys! Look! Isn't that the chemistry lab in the fourth floor?" Chopper asks in disbelief as he pointed towards the university's emblem at the back of the room.

"Holy shit! It is! So what happened?" Usopp straightened up as we continue to watch the news.

 **"Our forensics are having a hard time figuring what happened here, evident to the bite marks all over his his body one of the possible scenarios is that the victim, presumed to have arrived at around 5 in the morning to clean the school's premises had an encounter with a yet still unspecified wild animal who mauled him to death." He answered gruffly.**

 **"Thank you for your time Chief Smoker!" She nodded gratefully to the man before looking back at the screen. "This is Vivi Nefertari, live at Grand Line State University…"**

 **"Vi- th-the body! It's moving!" The cameraman alerted the blue haired news anchor as it focused behind the now moving corpse.**

 **"Ladies and gentlemen! The victim who was declared dead a few hours ago is still moving, th-this is live and on going, there seems to be… AAGH! HOLY MOTHER OF…"**

We watched in shock as the "dead" janitor rose up and attacked an officer at the background, it wasn't too clear as it was obvious that they were running, the reporter was screaming and panting like a veteran sailor. Just as I thought that it wouldn't get any weirder, they cut off the report and resumed back at their broadcasting station with another news anchor who looks bewildered as well.

"What the hell did just happen?" Chopper started as he looked at us. I shrugged and laughed, not having any idea.

"Gentlemen…" Usopp opened his mouth to speak, he didn't need much to grab my attention, usopp may look weird in plain view but he is pretty smart. "I think, we have a zombie outbreak coming…"

For the first time in my life, I was left speechless.

… … **Grandline University: Zoro's P.O.V.** …

 _"So much for a peaceful long weekend…"_ I sighed as I stepped out of my motorcycle. We received a call this morning from the chief, said there was something about a dead man biting his subordinate's neck and they need further reinforcements, speaking of which, he isn't even here!

"Zoro-san?" My partner tashigi called me from the other room. I immediately went to her, she was frozen stiff, her face contorted into shock. I followed her gaze and winced at the sight.

The wall, it has a message scrawled on it with blood.

"escape now!…" I unconsciously folded my arms as I muttered the word. It was pretty much a warning for someone but… who wrote it? Could it be for us?

Tashigi immediately grabbed some tools from her kit and did a thorough investigation around the room. You know, some standard police shit. Like checking for who's whose fingerprints are present in the room or some broken glasses. I tried contacting my superior but the damned asshole wasn't answering his phone.

"Zoro-san, I got some blood sample and some fingerprints. I better head out to the laboratory, did smoker-san answer?" I only shook my head. Tashigi was still looking at me expectantly.

"Yeah you should do that, I'll be here doing some rounds first and no he still didn't answer." I said, she seems to smile a little from my answer. I heard from my other co-workers that she has a crush on me, she's pretty and smart though almost half of the department are falling heads over heels on her but I'm sorry, I don't swing that way if that's the case.

"It's weird…" she commented dryly as we were walking towards the exit.

"Weird as hell… why escape? " I answered back, my head was a little fuzzy right now, probably from hangover, so i just agreed, this weekend is so fuckin' overdue!.

"No not that, why is smoker-san's car still outside and that reporter, what's her name ? Vi-vivian-chan?" ,

"Vivi"

"Right! Their cars are still here… If they escaped… why leave the car?" She trailed off.

"Hmmm… you're right I'll try to look for more clues and contact you as soon as something comes up…" I finished as we arrived at the gates.

"Okay! take care…"

We parted ways outside as she took my motorcycle with her, I protested but she vehemently insisted that I might catch the culprit who might try to escape or pull some weird shit. Well, sister's got a point there. With a wave she set off and I went back inside.

I graduated from this university a year ago so I think I still remember the whole layout but…

I swear the corridor had changed when we went out.

She was right though…I wonder where everyone went…

 _Clang-_

I turned my head to the source of the sound, it was coming from behind me…

… … **Somewhere in a residential building: Nami's P.O.V.** …

"Best City to live in the world my ass!"

I threw the magazine away as I glanced up at the clock, I need to prepare soon. My carpool for work will arrive in an hour. Oh well… for the job that pays the rent. I sighed as I started to apply some ample amount of foundation on my face.

You know what I think about this city?

It's a farce!

Like make up, the government feeds the people outside of this country with sugar coated news, telling how people here enjoys privileges not offered in any other countries or how after college someone can easily find work in their choice of career, they even boasted about how this city is crime free!.

Lies…

Those are just blatant fat lies…

I threw the foam with justice and picked up my blush on.

Behind those tall skyscrapers countless of homeless people are striving just to make it through the day while the rich ones are busy ordering first class chardonay that can feed three families for a week!

Numerous job offers?

Then why is it that fresh graduates including me, are taking on jobs outside of my major just to pay their ridiculous amount of tax and tuition debts? I'm a frickin' meteorologist! Why the hell am I stuck working as a hostess in a shady bar.

Heh, I should've listened to my sister, lucky, she escaped this shithole earlier than me.

God! I messed up my frickin eyeliner…

I looked up at the clock, I still have time.

Now, what should I wear?

Hmmmm… well something long should suffice, C.O.P. (creepy old perverts )should not get their way with me. AH! This pretty red gown would do!

Only a few more minutes.

I took some orange juice from the fridge and looked at my current inventory. I should replenish some of my stock later tonight.

It's been 10 minutes since my usual carpool should've arrived. This was a first! I mentally noted. I wanna watch t.v. but its probably the same bullshit as always an maybe he's just running a little late tonight. The sound of the emergency siren from the municipal hall down the road surprised me. I immediately rushed to my window and awaited any further instructions, even if this city had withstood strong calamities like earthquakes and storms from before, it is still possible that the sea would swallow the whole place again in a blink of an eye.

The siren was still blaring but there was no further announcements. Normally, bells are used for fire, a song every 6 morning and afternoon finally, the siren was for a calamity. Then it stopped.

"Ara ? Could it be a technical problem?" I asked myself. I tried calling our driver but he didn't pick up. I didn't bother myself further and took my keys and bag with me. Walk to work it is.

Oddly, outside was very normal. There were still some cars going in and out of the street as well as an old man walking his dog. He bowed his head in greeting as I passed and did the same. There were many bad things about this city but there were some pretty good things as well, like this man right there.

The walk was quite far but not tiring, just a couple of blocks away from my neighborhood where I lived, I started moving cautiously, I had sudden feeling like I'm being watched, I turned around and look for anything suspicious, none. I picked up my pace and walked a little faster.

Just a little more till I reach the club.

I turned around the corner and then it struck me.

Today is a friday! At a time like this, lots of people from all over the city would've been looking for some entertainment! But not even a single soul was around.

There it is again. That feeling of being watched. I turned around and saw a man wearing a hoodie, standing from the other side of the street. Somehow my mind keeps telling me I should stay away. My brain doesn't have to say that again. That guy gives me the creeps!

I pried the tinted glass doors to the club open but it didn't open, I tried again a little bit harder but it looks like it was locked no― not locked, like something was holding it closed from the other side. I looked behind my back and saw that the figure was moving slowly towards my direction. I was panicking inside and decided that somewhere would be better than here. He was halfway across the street when I looked back, there was something really wrong with him.

Did I just hear him moan?

I walked away from the bar and started stalking off to a more brighter environment. I can still feel him behind me, my heels were giving a loud _'clack clack'_ as I started rushing towards the neon lighted street of the red light district. Out of impulse, I took a sharp turn into an alleyway, hoping that maybe― just maybe, he won't notice me.

And all of the best timing to trip…

I fucking tripped!

"DAMN IT!" I hissed as I threw my ruined high heels!

"Ugh…" I heard a rumbling unearthly growl erupt from my pursuer, My head shot up automatically as I saw the man's shadow towering over me, why is his mouth bleeding? And his eyes… there was something really wrong with his eyes.

I backed up slowly even though I know it was useless. I might die now, who knows…

 _Clang_

 **BUT I WON'T GO DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT!**

To be continued…

… … … …

So there you have it guys! What do you think?

Yes, it is an apocalyptic fanfic BUT the main theme wouldn't just be about killing zombies.

Please don't forget to review after reading, let me know if it is boring or whatever～～

Love you all people!


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.: For everyone who got confused with the shifting pov's. Last chapter's order was law, luffy, zoro and nami. That was a very poor attempt at mystery in my part. I'm very sorry minna-san. I'll mark it this time～

Disclaimer: sigh～ nope… I do not own One piece…

… … …

 **Chapter 2**

 **Law's P.O.V**

I started navigating further around the maze like structure of the ventilation ducts, lucky summer was already starting and the heater wasn't on, just a cool light breeze at the right temperature was blowing through the system. Paying closely attention to any sound around me, I did my best to strain my hearing and regulate my breathing, I know the hospital's layout by heart and assuming that I'm correct, I should be right above shachi's office. I peeked below the metal screen and skimmed around looking for any means of contacting the outside world.

I remembered leaving my cellphone, my keys and wallet back at my office desk after I woke up. And if anyone would tell me to go and return for it, the answer is NO! I won't even fucking dare!

 _"I have seen_ _ **a lot**_ _of horror movies to be_ _ **that**_ _stupid…"_

I heard some movements further out of my hearing range. Curious, I remove the vent from its hinges and quietly peeked below, there's one of those creatures…

A while ago, I had a close encounter with one of them but I haven't been able to look at them clearly. Their movements were very clumsy, like they were dragging their feet all the time.

My analytic mind immediately went into thinking mode and questions without answers started popping in my head.

 _"What are they and where did they come from?"_

 _"Why do they feed on human flesh?"_

 _"How did this all started?"_

My eyes started wandering around the room, looking for anything useful, it wouldn't help me by occupying my brain with such inquiries if I don't actually know what's happening around me in the first place.

My eyes caught something shining against the light beneath the piles of medical reports, a slight wave of hope washed over me. Shachi might have left his car keys!

 _"But it's too far away, Can I possibly take one down?"_ That question alone sent a chill down my spine, not that I'm afraid of them or anything but I do not have any inkling to what they're capable of, not yet.

"I could come back later…"

A sudden agitated groan erupted from the creature, it seems like he heard me whisper…

He stumbled around the room probably looking for me, I slowly backed away from the vent, leaving only enough space for my eyes.

He was growing more agitated as he kept on trashing around the small office space.

I backed away completely.

Yes, that would probably the best for now. For now, maybe some food would help me go over the situation, I remembered having spaghetti for breakfast but it feels like I haven't eaten anything in a few days.

I shrugged helplessly as I know talking to myself is not healthy, but hey! its not like I have anyone to talk to right now.

I crawled further and peeked at every grate to check on my current location and any useful information regarding my friends' whereabouts , right now I'm near the staircase.

And if this day couldn't even get more worse, I reached a dead end…

I let out a muffled curse as I knew from the start that my hiding place was just temporary. I could back track a little and maybe try sliding down the ducts that connects the floors but I don't know if I would fit in the tight chute or where it would take me after. I don't want to risk it and die because I wasn't thinking it through.

I hesitantly pulled out the grated covering and took a deep breath. I really don't have much of a choice right now.

"…"

Quickly landing on my feet, the heels of my shoes hit the floor with a crispy clak, echoing throughout the hallway.

The stairs were just a couple of steps behind me but a makeshift barricade was holding it shut. Whatever is behind those door should stay behind, really, it is by far one of the classical rules in horror films.

I guess have no choice but to use the other staircase at the other side of the building. I stealthily walked towards a door in my left, I can plan it out when I'm not exposed for them to see.

It was bepo's office. The adorable, chubby and huggable white head of our group, I can compare him to a polar bear minus and hostility. In fact, between the four of us, he is the most soft spoken and maybe the kindest too. I just wish that they somehow survived this.

My hand slowly grabbed the doorknob and twisted it open without making any sound. The gears inside the knob creaked as it retracted inwards but not enough to be considered loud.

I took a peek inside of the small opening, no traces of them or bepo.

I slipped in quietly and heard a woman shouting followed by footsteps back at the hallway, my ears were immediately filled by the loud thumping sound of my own heart, I locked the door quickly without wasting anymore time. I first thought that they were running here towards my direction but to my surprise, the sound went farther away as each moment passes by , a shout filled with pain and agony ripped through the desolated corridors.

She was caught…

For the first time since this incident happened or maybe in my years of existence, I felt lost, there were so many reasons to just go and relinquish my fate to those creatures just to end this bullshit once and for all and the fact that I still don't know what the fuck is happening only adds up more to the temptation.

There was also that lingering fear of the unknown.

Despair, that I may not make it out alive after all. There are still so many things that I want to do, so much more. But, I'm not really sure myself if I can still go on and accomplish those goals. It feels like no matter what I do it would just be useless.

Guilt, That I don't even know if my friends are still alive and I haven't done anything to help them if they needed be. That woman too must've been looking for a way out of all this mess.

Like me…But I didn't even much of a move to help her. So much for being a doctor who saves lives huh?

I just want all of this to end, but not with me dying. Not yet.

I have to be strong.

"Sooner or later she would've been dead, she was living on borrowed time anyways… she wouldn't make it even if i called her". I quietly said as I barricaded the door with whatever object is heavy enough to hold it down, feeding myself with logic and reasons at the same time that I should not feel any amount of guilt and pity for those who I have not saved.

I realized, It's only me versus the world now . It is so much easier if you see it that way.

I went back to my mission and scavenge for anything in bepo's desk and drawers, I'm breaking the rules of the society and my friend's privacy right now but I gotta do what I need to do.

My hand touched something crispy at the side of the top drawer, it was a small plastic bag from the convenience store.

"Food!" I said greedily as my eyes went over the bag containing some rice balls and a bottle of mineral water. I quickly grabbed the contents out while throwing the wrapper across the floor. I didn't even bother looking at the expiration date. Right now, I don't care if the rice was almost bad or about the moldy taste at the bottom and I don't give a flying fuck if someone walks right in and sees me chowing down on some half bad snacks.

I fucking need to live. I pushed it hard with water even if my gag reflex was protesting, I held my breath and chewed until I finished everything to the last bite.

Satiated at the very least, I can already feel my brain functioning again back to normal, I just wished I had some coffee to wash down the horrible rancid taste left in my mouth.

I saw the phone by the desk and tried dialling the emergency hotline once more, hoping that someone would pick up.

Still, there was no answer.

I wonder if this is happening outside too?

I brushed the curtain and peeked at the sliding glass window, bepo's office offers a much more better view of the city than mine which was actually blocked by a second building of the hospital.

I felt something in my stomach dropped. It was dread.

The city, it was deadly still.

From what I can see, the road beyond the hospital's premises were littered with unmoving cars, some were in flames, others were abandoned carelessly.

So this isn't just here at the hospital…

I was just about to pull away when a whirring sound of a helicopter flew above the hospital building.

There it was, my wave of hope! At least I know that somehow, somewhere some people managed to get to a safe place and are still alive. I opened the window and shouted for help at the top of my lungs with determination fuelling my voice.

I waved my arms like crazy, shouting again and again.

Seems like they didn't hear me…

But I bet they would save me if I have something that would give my position.

I again scourged my friend's belongings looking for a flashlight, laser or whatever that shines which can help me catch their attention.

 _Tug! Dug! Dug!_

Damn it! The creatures must've heard me shouting!

I glanced up but the ventilation duct was too small for me to fit in, it must've been replaced!

Hiding again wouldn't help me escape…

I hurriedly climbed the ledge of bepo's window, looking down, I saw a small indention about a foot across below the window, I will let the chips fall where it may! I slowly placed my right foot on the catwalk almost slipping but I managed to pull it back in time

One more foot.

 _ **BLAG!**_

I didn't have to look up to know what had happened.

I carefully turned around with both of my feet now relying on the narrow space while my back was leaning against the wall of the hospital for support as I was facing my probable cause of death.

I didn't dare look down…

I started moving little by little, cold air infiltrating my slacks as I felt my knees shiver a little from the sensation. I slowly crept sideways to avoid falling forward, my palms that were touching the wall for some balance feels the coldest than the rest of my body.

I'm not sure how long would it take me before reaching the other room. I just have to keep this up for a little more.

I can already feel the caved indention of the window sill behind my head. Too bad it was locked from the inside. The offices don't have any terraces but I'm sure after this one I would soon reach the patient's quarters.

It was much easier than I first thought, just moving bit by bit.

I passed by the room without any problems but as I reach the end of the ledge a small pillar was jutting out of the corner, completely blocking me from reaching the railings.

 _"I fucking need to jump!_ "

Yes, from my position there is no other way but to jump with low to almost zero momentum to reach the railings and hopefully pull myself up from there.

This is a do or probably die moment. I wiped my slightly damp arms at my shirt for a better grip.

Taking a deep breath, I swung my arms to gain some force and reached out like fucking superman as I kicked my foot forward to propel me towards that direction.

 **SAVED!**

Was what I immediately though as both of my hands have successfully grabbed the railing in time. My legs were left dangling but the distance from the terrace floor was quite reasonable for my height. I raised a foot and with three of my limbs, I manage to pull myself up completely.

This was the most craziest thing I have ever done in my 26 years of existence. I felt my lips curling into a thin smile as I climbed through the railing of the terrace.

… …

 **Luffy's P.O.V.**

"Ready lu?" I heard usopp said beside me. He had his luggage with him followed by chopper, the two went home after we agreed that fleeing would be the most practical thing to do.

To be honest, I'm not sure if I am ready or if I do really want to escape. Ever since that news got out, reports of looting and violence broke out in different parts of the city. Panic was widespread, and people are stuck in places due to traffic from everyone thinking that getting out of the city would be the best.

I have a very bad feeling about this.

We could be stuck out there!

"Let's go luffy!" Chopper called out.

"Just a minute! I forgot my boshi!"

… … …

 **Law's P.O.V.**

I glanced at the window of a patient's room, clear.

I ran up the next room's terrace and did the same, clear.

I reached the end without any problems, just almost got detected by one or two who passed by the door but they weren't fast enough see me crouching behind a wall.

I slipped in quietly and stalked to the opening, I can't be caught right now, not that I'm almost by the staircase.

I peeked and saw another three of them at the other side feasting on their catch… that man with the cap… it can't be!

 _"Maybe I can slip by unnoticed…"_

I slowly crept towards the door holding my breath, my heels not touching the ground.

Halfway through, penguin, one of my friends stopped moving with his back still facing me.

"Penguin?"

… … …

 **Nami's P.O.V.**

… … …

Everything went too fast…

One second, he was almost in front of me, my hand felt something hard lying on the wet floor and the next thing I knew was hitting him on the head with a pole.

His blood splattered across my dress, it should've been painful right? But h-he didn't even gave much of a fight, not even a single word, he just groaned like a wild animal.

 _"Is he still alive ?"_

But, he attacked me first… I had no choice to defend myself right?

 _" Oh my god! I' think I killed him_ …"

My heart feels like it would pop out of its place soon. My hands and feet were cold with dread...

I felt the world was in slow motion, everything seems to be blurred. My legs felt like they were made out of lead.

I hear someone shouting from where I stood, I heard the sound, it was a man's voice, it seems to be coming from above me ,but I can't understand what he was saying .

I don't know but, being consumed by the incoming darkness seems to be much more comfortable right now.

… … …

 **Law's P.O.V.**

… … …

They saw me.

I ran down into the staircase as soon as I got through the door. My pursuers were just right behind me ,their exhausted moans filling my ears with fear.

I ran down two steps at a time, only glancing back to see our distance, they were closing on me. I can't even hear the sound of my heeled shoes hitting against the smooth cemented floor.

Penguin who has been turned into one of them was leading the chase followed by those other two, it breaks my heart that this talented man was reduced to nothing but a mindless ,flesh-eating monster.

I finally reached the second floor of the building.

But it seems like today was my luckiest day of all! Another pair of those beings emerged from the door in which I was planning to enter to. No choice but to go all the way down…

One more set of stairs!

I can already feel my lungs burning in pain...

"Damn those cigarettes!"

There it is, my last hope, plastered on the wall above a steel door…

It's funny how I always thought that the word 'exit' was just a plain word like table or door , nothing significant in it , not worthy to give a fuck, it is just what it is. Unlike more important ones, Take for example, cardiac arrest or organ failure, those words have emotions that goes with it.

I take it all back…

It's as important as any other word in the fucking dictionary.

 _Crick- crick_

 **BAM!**

… … …

 **Zoro's P.O.V.**

… … …

That sound, it came from my back…

My hand automatically crept down to my waist.

 _"Damn it! I left my swords and my fucking gun back at the office!"_

Yep, the best time to forget your own means of defense is when a suspicious sound suddenly erupted behind you during a mission. I'm not a sissy when it comes to fist fights or anything but I have a feeling in my guts that it wouldn't be enough.

I quickly spun 180゜to get a better view of my assailant.

It was my just my motherfuckin' captain.

"Captain! Where have you been? We were looking everywhere for you!"

 _Lol! Lies…_

"…"

Something was wrong.

He remained quiet as he clumsily made his way to where I stood. He didn't look like he had a run in with the criminals since his uniform wasn't ruined.

But, he was limping and a little pale.

"Captain?" I asked as he was only a few more steps away from me. He was emitting a strange sound as he tried to walk closer.

Somehow I feel my sweat ran colder as he closed our distance.

"We were attacked…" he finally answered before he loses consciousness.

"Captain!"

I immediately dialled 1-9-1 but all the operators were busy.

I called tahsigi instead but hers were unattended too.

"What the fuck is wrong with the lines? I ain't paying for this piece of shit!"

Well, no use in complaining, I guess I have to carry captain smokey to the car. I felt something warm as his arms brushed against the back of my neck when I tried to assist him.

There was a small amount of blood and sweat.

I immediately looked at his arm and saw a bite mark, I guess the culprit did it when he got himself caught. I didn't pay any more attention to the wound since it was just shallow and wouldn't even leave a scar, proceeding to drag my boss' sorry ass back to the police car.

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger right?" I said as I threw him into he passenger's seat.

… … …

 **Law's P.O.V.**

… … …

As soon as I got out of the rickety door, I slammed it shut trapping those motherfuckers inside. Kicking it in anger before feeling my knees give out from exhaustion.

I felt a few tears escaped from my eyes, I got out but my friends― no they're not them anymore.

"Forgive me guys… I will never forget you! "

But I can't stay here any longer and do what I have to do…

The sun was still shining brightly even when it was late in the afternoon, illuminating the destruction that has befallen the city. The once bustling city that was filled with people and noise was crumbled downed into an isolated jungle made out of concrete filled with abandoned cars and broken glasses from stores. It was quite obvious that those creatures that lurked inside the hospital walls were the reason why everyone, even the police didn't seem to stand a chance at those grotesque creatures.

I walked down the street glancing at my back every second, I don't want to my chances into being chased again. My mind was still occupied by my uncertainty, now that I'm out where should I go?

I only stopped when my eyes caught something gleaming inside the driver's seat of an abandoned jeep.

Carefully, I peeked inside of the vehicle and saw a katana that was far mor longer than a normal one, If I'm correct, it is called a nodachi that originated from japan.

My hands trembled a little as I took the long sword out from the car, the driver must've left in hurry. I raised the sword before me and I see that it was well crafted, the sharp blade was gleaming ominously against the sunlight, the hand guard was covered in trimmed white fur for comfort and the hilt was wrapped in a lilac coloured fabric.

Now that I have something to defend myself.

"COME AT ME YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!"

To be continued…

… … …

Thank you for reading everyone!

Tell me what you think?

Lionel Orlando-san! Thank you for pointing out my mistakes as well as poyochin-san! Sorry for getting you all confused!


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. Thank you for the kind reviews everyone! Specially lionel-san and poyochin-san! You guys inspire me to keep on going :) THANK YOU SO MUCH!

This chapter would explain why the timeline of the characters 'point of view are scrambled.

Index: regular font for law's p.o.v. may it be mental or verbal. Those enclosed in parenthesis are law's too.

 _Italicized are for luffy's p.o.v._

… … …

 **Chapter 3**

 **Law's P.O.V.**

… … …

I half walked and half stalked toward the direction of my own apartment carrying a bag of food and water on my left hand and the nodachi on my right. I didn't live that far from the hospital but I tried to dodge at most the busy areas of the city, which made my route longer than it is supposed to be. Aside from the haphazardly abandoned cars, I took notice of the establishments that I passed by, some were either looted or wrecked.

I wonder when did all of this happen…

I still retorted in hiding as much as possible because even though I had my kikoku, the name which I bestowed upon my sword. I'm still fully aware by the fact that I can only hit one or two at a time during an encounter. It would best not to take any chances and run directly into a crowd of those 'things'.

But,

Even though it has its disadvantages in terms of range , it was still close to near perfection when it comes to efficiency, I gave it a little swish a while ago and AH～ I can still hear the blade whistling sharply as it slices through the sound barrier cutting through those damned monsters' flesh like cold butter. It was truly a sight to behold.

The sun was already at the horizon, ready to set any moment soon, I can already see the tinted glass doors of my apartment complex from where I stood, it wasn't much I guess but it was home. I live on the third floor of the building, now the problem is finding where my spare key is. I looked behind my shoulders before entering the building, making sure that I wasn't followed and closed the double glass doors before looking for a pole to slip through the handles, the inside of the building was as quiet as the outside, papers, plastic bags were strewn around the ground and there was even a cup of half finished coffee on the coffee table by the lounge.

I didn't give it much thought a while ago but it feels like I missed a lot during the time that I was unconscious. I checked over the reception desk and flipped through their stuff, pornographic magazines and steamy novels greeted me in one drawer, office supplies in the other and when I'm sure that the final one contains the keys to the building, I pulled it open and frowned when nothing was inside.

Of course! The employee might have brought the keys with him when they evacuated! I could already feel my blood slightly boiling. Just when I thought I can finally be in the solace of my own home…

I glanced outside the window and saw that the orange skies were now in a shade of violet with a few streaks of red, the street lamps were already on and I can make out some figures loitering across the street. I guess I have no choice but to crash in a different room.

I walked on the sides of the stairs by the wall with my heart beginning to pound abnormally loud in my chest. Even if I lived here for a few months now and have been used to walk at night alone, everything feels so scary when you know that the creatures you found in movies are real and is only hiding beyond the corner, waiting for the right time to attack.

I reached the second floor and stayed still for a few seconds, I can't make out anything beyond the darkness, my free hand crawled along the walls groping for the switch. I flicked it with my finger and prepared myself for the worse to come.

"…"

The lights flickered one by one, illuminating several doors which were left half opened. I have never been in the second floor of this building as I prefer to use the elevator when going to my unit. The layout was the same as above, a considerably wide corridor with 4 doors on each side, carpeted flooring except for that trail of blood over there, no windows and no decorations.

I walked to the nearest door and opened it widely, peeking inside the unit's living room and kitchen before slipping in when I didn't find any signs of intrusions, in fact all the windows were already boarded with planks of wood and the place was rather neat, not a single object out of place.

With my hands still wrapped around my weapon, I locked the door and immediately went to the three bedrooms and bathrooms looking for any creatures, both living and the dead that might have randomly wandered in. My eyes then darted towards one of the bedside table, there was a picture of three men, a blonde and two ravenettes, all wearing funny looking ponchos and fake moustaches grinning widely in front of the camera. They must've been the family who lived here, they look like they were brothers. I placed it back to where it was originally placed and laid on the bed with the blue comforter.

I opened my eyes again and I didn't realized that I had already fallen asleep on one of the beds, I was planning on eating first then shower and then start gathering for information but my body was obviously tired from the constant running and lack of food. I sighed to myself before dragging my sleepy ass into the bathroom. Oh well, might as well take a long and relaxing warm shower as my body couldn't stand being dirty with monster guts anymore.

Refreshed, I walked to the kitchen still butt naked and opened the refrigerator door, letting the cold breeze hit my trafalgar junior. I did that once when I was younger maybe around 8 or 9? Haha, I Sure got a good scolding from my mother.

But now, I guess I don't have to conform to the rules of the society if the society only comprises of me.

"Would you look at that!" I unconsciously uttered.

The fridge was still filled with food. It's either the owners of this apartment really likes meat that much or they just recently went to the grocery only to find everyone else fleeing for their lives.

With the knowledge that I have an abundant stock of food I returned to one of the bedrooms, the one which looks like an adult owns it then started putting on some random clothes that fits me. In the end I settled for a dark blue v-neck shirt from the other room and black cargo pants that ends just below my knees. I also found a pair of combat boots below the bed with the orange comforter and a shoulder strap for my sword. I'm lucky that the tenants were men, it would be quite inconvenient if it was otherwise *ehem and my dress shoes aren't exactly the most comfortable thing to wear if you're running constantly away from flesh eating creatures.

I went to back to the kitchen and fixed myself a quite sumptuous dinner of biscuits and gravy partnered with ready- to- fry chicken, placing the still piping hot food on the table, there was something on it that I didn't notice when I came in. It was rectangular in shape and it was black in color with many holes in the front, I forgot what it was but I heard it was used by reporters a few decades ago, I decided I'll get back to it after eating.

More than full and satisfied, I bought the box-like device to one of the bedrooms, the one which the youngest of the three owns, remembering it has a computer― only to find it locked. I did my best in guessing for random numbers such as 5656 or words like assluvah_22 but it only got me nowhere. Maybe one last try.

I-l-u-v-m-e-a-t. I typed in as wild guess, and you know what? it fucking logged in. Unbelievable! I'm quite used to weird passwords and trashy e-mail addresses but meat? Seriously, Do normal people do that? The window prompted me to the desktop screen and I can see that there were some games installed as well as research materials, he's probably a student. Nothing was out of the ordinary except for the date and time at the bottom right of the screen.

It reads 2064/6/28. Today is a friday, it should be a 26. I shrugged it off and opened the internet― it was still working. I typed in 'grandline city news today' at the search query bar. Scrolling down I read the headlines.

 **"Gas price hike, angers consumers!"**

 **"Starlet, caught in a scandal with bodyguard!"**

I scrolled down further and skimmed through the headlines to which none pertains about any incident and ended up broadening my search but still got no solid answers. I guess everyone did not expect this to happen and didn't know what was coming. Or… it could be the government had kept everything under wraps. They were pretty capable of doing just that. Finding it useless to continue, I turned my attention instead on the rectangular box which was compact and fits right on my palm. The front and the back had nothing but the side had a few buttons on them.

"Eject" 'Play' 'Stop' 'Forward' and 'Back' was written on each of the buttons. I googled the words 'old media instruments' and found out that it was a portable tape recorder. I followed the instructions and back tracked the whole thing first making the device emit a 'whizzing' sound. It says here that the tape must be rewinded first to get to the first part then that's the time I can hear its contents. When it quieted down I pressed play and waited for the recording to start.

 _Testing… testing…._

My eyebrows rose a little at the voice, it was a male's voice though it was a little squeaky and childlike, he must be the youngest of the three brothers. I paused the tape, made myself a pot of glorious coffee and settled on a beanie bag by the living room. I pressed the play button again.

 _June 26 ,2064. 11:23 a.m_

 _Hello! my name is luffy, I'm using this cassette as a diary to share my experience to anyone out there who stumbles upon this, especially to my brothers ace and sabo._

 _Everything started early this morning for me when we saw a news reporter got attacked by a "dead man" on live television, my best friends usopp and chopper quickly left for home to get their things, usopp insisted that we have to escape before it's too late and told me to pack my things up. He suspects its a zombie apocalypse. Though he has got a valid point I think he was_ _ **way**_ _over reacting over the whole situation._

( I immediately sat upright, finally! Someone with answers !)

 _Click…_

 _12:10 p.m. I'm done packing my things, I left the t.v. on to know what was happening, I didn't know until now that there were many people who shares the same ideas as usopp, some even started looting stores and some were already trying to escape. I need to warn everyone in my apartment building._

 _"Ready lu?"_

 _" Let's go Luffy!"_

 _" Just a minute! I forgot my boshi!"_

 _Click…_

 _12:37 p.m. We got out of the apartment complex humiliated, I tried telling my neighbors that a zombie apocalypse was coming but they didn't believe me ! Someone even laughed at me and said I was probably high on drugs or something._

 _But I was telling the truth!_

(You were right, guess who's laughing now?)

 _"Shit! Usopp! I forgot the food!"_

 _"Forget about the food! We need to go!"_

 _"Tsk! Fine… oh is this thing still on? Shishishi, sorry!"_

 _Click…_

 _1:33 p.m. We are now on the road with a new friend, his name is zoro, he's a policeman. We found him on the streets shouting for help and when I asked him what happened, he said his boss suddenly attacked him and as a result, he accidentally ran his car into a wall a few blocks away and needs a lift to the hospital._

 _Usopp asked him right away if he saw any bite marks on his boss, he quickly said yes. For those of you who doesn't know, those who gets bitten turns to zombies as well. So don't ever get bitten okay!?_

(Bite marks? Is that how they pass whatever disease their carrying?)

 _We explained to mister policeman our theory that a zombie virus might have made its way here in grandline and asked him to leave with us while we still can, he was very skeptical at leaving his injured boss but in the end he said yes._

 _"Baka! You forced me to!"_

 _"But you saw what happened to your boss!"_

 _"And if he dies?"_

 _"He's already dead!"_

 _"What if he isn't?"_

 _"Then he is already good as dead! trust me…"_

 _Click…_

 _2:45 p.m._ _We are still on the road, the traffic was horrible! There was a very long of vehicles in front of us. There seems to be a commotion by the highway out of town._

 _"Hey usopp! Why aren't we moving?"_

 _" I don't have any idea… there seems to be a checkpoint… yeah, something like that…"_

 _" What? What is it for? I didn't get any calls from the police station that there's gonna be a checkpoint in this part of the city!"_

 _" We already told you, there's an impending zombie apocalypse!"_

 _" Uhm… usopp, I don't really think that's th…"_

 **"ATTENTION CITIZENS!"**

 _"Shhhh! There's an announcement!"_

 **"Everyone! Please turn your vehicles around and return to your own homes, no one is allowed to get past this point. I repeat, please turn your vehicles around and go back to your respective homes. This city is under quarantine as imposed by the national armed forces of grandline."**

 _"NO! I have to leave this city, my,my aunt is sick and I-I'm leaving to bring her medicines! Please!" Someone shouted from one of the vehicles, he was quite far from a distance but we can hear him shouting to one of the soldiers._

 **"Sir! Please don't step out of your vehicle! No one is allowed to leave the city premises unless authorized."**

 _"I don't care about your fucking quarantine o-or authorization! I want to go out !"_

 **"Sir! Please go back to your car!"**

 _"No!"_

 **"Sir this is your last warning! One more step and we'll have to use force!"**

 _"FUCK YOU"_

 _ **Brrrt! Brrt!**_ ( Are those gun shots that I am hearing?)

 _"Shit! They shot him! Oh fuck!"_

 **"Anyone who tries get off their cars will be shot dead! This is your last warning, turn back your vehicles NOW!"**

(Did they just killed someone who is trying to leave?)

 _"Usopp! Quick! turn around now!"_

 _'Okay! okay! I'm on it!"_

 _Click…_

 _It's already 5: 22 p.m. We are now inside my apartment unit. The ride home was hell! Everyone was shaken by what happened at the border. The roads have turned into a race track after that, good thing usopp was a very good driver. We encountered some zombies already walking amongst the living, some were bitten on the spot still unaware of what is happening, while others were trying to fight them but ended up as lunch. They don't know that to kill them permanently you have to shoot them in the head or any way to sever the spine from the head, it is the brain which controls them, atleast that's what usopp "the greatest zombie killer in new world" says._

(The brain? Is that so…?)

 _"Lu! Help me board up the windows!'_

 _"Okay! Just give me a few minutes!"_

I paused the recorder, So it was a zombie outbreak. I let out a sigh, this was far more worse than I thought, the dead rising to life that is! That shit was just from movies and games and just works of fiction. Good thing this luffy kid was smart enough to record something like this, atleast it helped. I took a huge sip from my mug. I then pressed play again.

 _Click…_

 _6:16 p.m_ (What? That was a few minutes before I came here… can it be true?)

 _We are done boarding the windows with wood, and took it among us to come up a new plan. All the city borders are probably blocked with checkpoints by now plus the risk of running into zombies only adds up to the chances of getting killed on the way out of the city. We are at loss here, no one amongst us are familiar with the whole city's layout. Apparently zoro's sense of direction was as dumb as a rock._

 _Hey!"_

 _"Shishishi sorry!"_

 _Anyways, our plan comprises of zoro and me fighting up close while usopp will take charge of scouting and sniping, chopper here will overlook our medical needs. So far, we have a few ideas of where to go but we don't have any reassurance that we―_

 _"DAMN IT!"_

 _"Who's that?"_

 _"I don't know, it's coming from the alleyway! Chopper can you see anything from there? "_

 _"It's a woman! She's being attacked!"_

 _"What?"_

I heard faint footsteps, maybe the group gathered around the window, I can hear murmurings but it was barely audible. I thought the recording stopped, but then I heard luffy-ya shouted.

 _"Hey lady! Are you okay? HEY!Damn it! She fainted! I'll go get her!"_

 _"Lu! Wait! It isn't safe to go outside!"_

 _"It's okay! I'll manage! Zoro! Can you please back me up?"_

 _"Tsk! Fine!_

The recording went on without a sound, just a few footsteps and some inaudible murmurings here and there, it must've been usopp-ya and chopper-ya. As every minute drags by I'm starting to get worried for luffy-ya's safety, now don't get me wrong! My only concern is that, if he gets bitten then it only means that the recordings would stop. I can safely assume that if he dies, I would not have any more answers.

They're back! I heard the door swing open.

 _"Lu? Was she bitten?"_

 _"No, Chopper ? What should we do?"_

 _"I'm not sure but put her on the couch for the mean time a-and bring some water! Yes, water! It's probably from shock…"_

 _"Oh! I left this running! Uhm hi! I guess who ever is listening must've heard what happened. We found a woman being attacked by an infected, luckily she managed to kill it! Uhm… she's now unconscious time right now 6:35 p.m._

 _Click…_

6:35! so today was really the 28th! Was I unconscious the whole time? What the hell happened to me…Fuck! I just want to rip my hair right now! I rubbed my temples with my fingers, this is getting me nowhere, my head feels like exploding any moment soon. As soon as a question was answered another one comes up.

" I-I went to the hospital, saw bepo munching on fucking doughnuts, shachi called me for an emergency surgery, after surgery I-I none". I muttered again and again trying to dig in deeper inside my brain. "14 stitches to the arm and―" like the missing puzzle found, I felt something connected "― The patient turned violent and attacked us!" I remembered my head was aching during that time when I woke up… Could it be I got knocked out? After all, I'm the nearest one to the patient. If that's the case then, I'm really lucky that I didn't get killed or worse turn into one of those mindless creatures.

With yet another sigh I pressed that play button. I've missed out a lot of things in the past few days and luffy-ys here is probably my best chance of finding out the truth.

 _7:58 p.m. The lady in red that we saved awhile ago is already awake. She said that she didn't know about the news, though she heard the siren, she really thought it was just malfunctioning. Oh! By the way her name is Nami, I already said that right? Anyways, she works at a club not too far away from here and the guy was following her till she was cornered. They're coming up with a plan with usopp and zoro, tuns out she knows a lot about travelling. I think we should look for other survivors out well..._

 _Click…_

 _6:33 a.m. we agreed on doing shifts, guarding my small apartment. Thankfully, nothing came up except, zoro noticed that the zombies were more aware at night, like their senses were double. We will leave later in the morning when he sun is up and look for other survivors, we're going to the mall to scavenge for supplies too. I'll leave a cassette on our next destination. Ace, sabo and anyone who finds this. If i don't make it… or if you see me as one of them. Please… don't hesitate to kill me. Thanks!_

 _Good luck…_

 _Click…_

My eyes widened at the statement. This boy, he was quite something. When everyone was already worrying about their own ass he's still thinking of others. Somehow, my faith in humanity was restored. I hope they makes it out.

I have decided, I'll wait for the sun to rise and go to the mall. Whatever happened to me in the past few days should be forgotten.

I HAVE TO LOOK FORWARD TO THE FUTURE.

To be continued…

… … …

I hope this explains alot! See you on the next chapter!

Thank you so much everyone for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Some thin rays of light made its way across the holes of the boarded windows and hit my left eye with dire conviction. I yawned and stood up from the couch, making my joints pop in the process, my left hand still clutching my sword tightly, better to be safe than sorry right? I've never managed to sleep for more than 5 hours everyday because of my hectic schedule. But for once, I had a long and peacef― just long and undisturbed sleep,let's settled with that shall we?

I made my way to the kitchen and brewed myself a pot of coffee while frying some eggs, chicken and bacon for breakfast. I should eat a lot before heading out, who knows when's the next time I'll get to eat. With my stomach satisfied. I unboarded the wooden covers by the window and slipped through, landing on the steel frame fire exit of the building. The second floor going to the first floor had no stairs but instead had a small ladder in its place. I removed the locks and it reached halfway to the ground. I climbed down carefully and jumped at the last bar.

I was at the alleyway where they found nami-ya. The dead corpse was already swarming with worms and flies emitting a foul stench of decomposition as I passed through. The roads were deserted except for some wandering undead. The scene was like that of a classis horror film, the buildings were abandoned as well, albeit most of them are new. It feels like years had passed ever since the infection began. There wasn't much of them so I sliced through their heads while running in the direction of the city square. The feeling of their decomposed flesh making contact with my kikoku made my hands tremble a little. My uncle rocinante or as I dearly called him "cora-san" told me before that if I hadn't become a surgeon I might have been a serial killer or a hit man. Hmmm… I wonder why?

I reached the intersection before getting to the mall after an hour of running and brisk walking when I get too winded up. On a normal day, it would only take me 15 minutes of driving to reach the mall's parking lot but the cars blocking the road would just prove to be a nuisance. As of now, there were no signs of zombies everywhere, it was too quiet. My mind drifted off to luffy-ya's group. It has been two days since he recorded that message. Could it be that I got the message late and they already died along the way?

I really don't know what I was thinking when I decided to leave that apartment and follow him. I dunno… it just feels right to do―

 _Clank_

"Ugnnn…"

Shit! I didn't see that fucking can. Moans of the dead soon filled the air and my heartbeat raced as I saw those creatures pouring out of everywhere. There were at least 70 or maybe 80 of them making their way towards me.

Great! I have been fucking surrounded! My eyes darted around left and right to look for any possible escape route, my legs chose left by instincts and I ran towards an alleyway. They were already closing on me as I jumped above a car and into the narrow space. It was a dead end like our apartment, I spun on my heels swiftly and swung my sword to the nearest zombie I can reach. I took down six of them quickly.

"YAH!"

"Huuu!"

I took down at least a dozen more before fatigue began to reach my muscles but as soon as I cleared a batch, still more of them are following suit. I inched slowly backwards as the heaviness of my arms began to slow my movements down. Honestly, I'm not much of a fighter, that's why I chose to specialize in the medical field. My back touched something metallic but I really don't have the time to check what it was right now. I charged at a few more who were already at arm's length and I started feeling dizzy, my vision was already blurry from pushing myself to the limits as well as from the sweat that was dripping from my forehead and into my eyes.I slashed fervently in every direction as a futile attempt for what it is to come goodbye world, goodbye science, goodbye books, goodbye everyo―

I flinched as an arm pulled me backwards into a room.

"Will you stop trashing around you shitty bastard!" It was a man's voice. From his accent, he must've come from france or maybe italy. I can smell cigarette smoke and cheap perfume coming from him.

"That was fucking close! Thank you for saving me!" I turned to my savior who was smoking, he seems to looked at me and shrugged. I shrugged as well. I took in his appearance as my vision gradually went back to normal. I also looked discreetly at his arms and legs for any bite marks. He was a blonde, tall, slim man who seems to be in his early 20's. He was wearing what looks like a dark blue three-piece pinstripped suit with a matching vest and neck it! I still can't see clearly! My eyes are still adjusting but I started to see more of his noticeable features, his hair was parted from the side with only one visible eye exposed and huh? Was his eyebrows curled?

He motioned me to follow him inside and opened another metal door. The sudden entrance of light from the chandeliers flooding my eyes made me squint but it wasn't painful or anything just damn uncomfortable. I groped my way to a chair and he served me a glass of cold water which I took gratefully and drank every drop of it. Glancing around the spacious diner, I saw that all of his windows have a metal shutter and a lock.

"So, what was your name again?" He asks, he never actually asked earlier though.

"Law, Trafalgar Law, it's a pleasure to meet you!" I said as I offered my tattooed hand to his seemingly delicate ones. Yes, it is now safe to say that his eyebrow was really curled!

"Sanji, likewise." He answered as he took my hand and firmly shook it.

I hesitated for a bit before asking him, he quirked a curled brow at me and I finally continued what I was gonna ask. "Sanji-ya, do you know what happened these past few days?" I looked at him, hopeful for any more information.

He shook his head slightly."Don't have much to tell but it looks like a motherfuckin' zombie apocalypse shit is happening right now!" he said before taking a long drag from his cancer stick, speaking of which… I'm quite in need of a stick myself. "You a tourist?" He asks as he took a seat in front of me. Seeing me eyeing his cigarette he offered me one from his pack which I gratefully accepted.

"No, I live here… but I just woke up yesterday morning at the hospital and I don't really have any idea what happened this past few days" I answered, those questions that I tried to bury in the further recesses of my mind resurfaced again.

Sanji-ya looked at me with an unreadable expression he opened his mouth slightly as if wanting to say anything but closed it shut again. "You know, I just moved here three fucking days ago!" I can hear the sympathy mixed in his cold baritone voice. "Today was supposed to be the first day that I'll be opening this restaurant but―" he sighed at the last part and shook his head. I gave him a sympathetic nod, I understand where he's coming from. "Anyways where were you heading?"

"I almost forgot about that…" I muttered. I took the cassette recorder from the pocket of my pants and handed it to him. He looked at it curiously, it has been a long time since that kind of device was used by the media. We both listened to the contents with sanji nodding here and there and me answering some of his questions with my own theories. He seems to have taken it in stride. With the recording finished, he stood up and went to the kitchen. I followed him with my eyes, over all I can say that sanji-ya is a decent young man, he's actually pretty smart himself, but I think he is a little strange… not that it matters now anyway.

He returned with a box and placed it slowly on our table, I saw that it was loaded with kitchen knives. I smirked at him while his dark blue eyes shone with contempt. He took one and eyed its sharpness meticulously. With a sharp flick from his arms the knife flew in the air and hit the center of a painting.

"Nice shot…" I commented, well atleast he's not a wimp that's a plus.

"I grew up in a kitchen with ex-convicts for chefs…" he answered with a wink and laughed.

"Sure, but would you mind explaining me how we're gonna get of here?" Duh! We're trapped remember?

"Leave it to me…" he went back to the backdoor and hummed an unfamiliar jazz tune while I followed him out of curiosity. We reached the same room where he saved me from those ghouls, but instead of going for the door, he turned to his right and opened a cabinet loaded with a huge variety of alcohols. His slender finger brushed along the neat stacks and took 5 bottles of vodka and gracefully went back to the dining area.

He proceeded to drain half of its contents in the sink, I swear from my position, I can see from his face that he was sad in wasting some good liquor but we don't have any choice do we? He filled every bottle with what seems to be gasoline from a 5 gallon plastic container and gave it a good shake. He loaded each bottle with rags that was soaked in gasoline and motioned me to take the plastic tanks of gasoline with me. It took me three whole seconds to realize what he's planning to do. He's going to set them on fire!

We ascended the second floor of the establishment which turns out to be his own living space. It was pretty neat for a man's room and was decorated with a french touch. He slid open the window that was facing the front of the restaurant. He grinned maniacally when he saw that the horde of the undead was compact, clawing against the steel shutter.

He looked at me and bobbed his head at the direction of the window. It was quite heavy but I manage to soaked them with the flammable liquid. Sanji lighted one of the improvised cocktail with his lighter and threw the bottle immediately incinerating a wide area on the ground. He flashed me a shit eating grin while igniting another bottle and handed it to me. The putrid smell of burning flesh was getting stronger as we threw the rest of the bottles on the ground.

"Now we can escape!" He shouted as he ran down the stairs to the dining area. I immediately prepared my sword as he unlocked the front door of the building. He grabbed the box of knives as I took down those who were still standing. The pavement was still hot and it reeks of burning gas, but most of the infected have been burned to a crisp, we fled towards the direction of the mall with a small horde of zombies behind us. I can already see the brightly painted building from here.

We climbed across the fence and continued running towards the front gates. The grated shutter were down meaning luffy-ya's and his crew may still be there. We ran clockwise around the mall searching for the employee's entrance which sanji found but was locked.

"Hey! Who's there!?" A gruff voice shouted from the second floor of the building, I can only assume that it was zoro-ya's voice. Both sanji-ya and I looked up and saw a tan man with green hair wearing a police uniform glaring at us.

"We're not one of those things!" Sanji-ya shouted and police-ya's eyebrows suddenly went up and immediately went back inside. I glanced at the front gates of the mall where a horde of infected that followed us was struggling to breach the tall chicken wire fence built around the mall. The door was opened by a petite teenager that resembles a reindeer with stubby nose and brown wavy hair with matching doe-like eyes, this must be chopper-ya and zoro-ya. The young medic of the group immediately checked us by groping our arms and leg for any signs of blood or bites.

"We-we didn't get bitten…" my companion said quietly, chopper-ya beamed cutely at the chef while zoro-ya was a little bit skeptical but merely sighed before motioning us to enter. We passed through several doors while chopper locks every door we passed through before getting to the atrium of the mall. I can hear someone boisterously laughing at the department store.

"Guys! We found survivors!" Zoro-ya exclaimed and in a few moments we were joined by two women and two men.

"Yo!" A teen with raven hair greeted. He must be luffy-ya. The picture in the bedroom was obviously taken a few years ago, this luffy who was standing in front of me seems to have aged a little, his lithe body now has some lean muscles and his round face had hardened a little, the same crescent scar was still there under his big expressive eyes. He was extremely attractive to say but give or take he kinda looks like a 16 year old kid, I don't want to hit on a kid whose 10 years my junior… that would be very inappropriate.

"Hi" This time a tanned man with black curly hair waved at us, he had a very… uhm… peculiar nose. I bet this one is usopp-ya.

"Good morning!" This one I'm not sure who she is, she could be nami-ya or maybe someone they met prior to arriving here. She had straight black hair, blue eyes and a volumptous figure with a fairly thick book clutched in her chest.

"Hello!" Coppery orange hair, fair skin and tall. I really don't know about the girls much and frankly, I don't care either. I'm just relieved that I'm not th only one who is alive in those god forsaken city.

We met their greetings with our own and sanji-ya immediately began fawning over the girls and introduced himself quite enthusiastically. He was doing some kind of freaky noodle-ish dance while he approached the girls. I know something was up with sanji-ya! He's a god damn pervert!

"My name is Trafalgar Law, please just call me law, it's a pleasure to meet everyone!" I said. I'm not really a people person. I guess everyone I knew is aware of that.

"Hello tora-o!" Luffy-ya immediately walked towards my direction with a cheek splitting grin. And where the hell did he get that tora-o from? I swear I clearly said trafalgar.

"Uhm… it's actually trafalgar or law luffy-ya…" I answered him back. Damn! His smile was so contagious I can't help my lips curl up a little!

"Well, I can't say trafalgar properly, I think tora-o is better!"

"Erm, you just said trafalgar" I informed him, he did say it correctly though.

"Oh Did I? Shishishi! Tora-o is shorter, it's handy when I need to call you during emergencies right!?" There he goes, that weird giggle/chuckle that only sounds right when he does it. Tsk! Fine, whatever tora-o it is.

"Hey wait a minute! How did you know my name was luffy?" He asked as realization seems to dawn on him, a little late if you ask me but I'll let it slip just this time and pretend that I didn't have a tiny little bit of crush on this surprisingly cute but dumb kid.

"The recorder… I actually broke into your house… sorry" did i just say 'I broke into your house?' '

"Oh! I forgot about that! (See!) Well, its okay! Atleast you got here safe" I nodded slightly while our eyes are boring into each other, I didn't notice until now how dark his irises are. This is the first time I saw someone with almost black irises. It's like you'll fall in its depths if you don't thread carefully. He waved at me before going to sanji's direction, probably for introductions.

"Hello! My name is usopp and this is chopper!" I didn't notice them the first time they called me as I was still looking at luffy-ya who was laughing with sanji-ya and the others. Hmm… Not good.

"Hel-lo!"

"Oh! Sorry, hello usopp-ya and chopper-ya, what can I do for you?"

They both shot me a look that says 'do we know each other' but usopp-ya brightened up in a second.

"Ah! The recorder!" I nodded.

"Uhm… so law… what do you do when there are no zombies around?" Awww, chopper-ya is very adorable.

"I'm a surgeon." His smile brightened as he heard surgeon, he must be interested in the medical field as well.

"Really!? I'm a pre-med student at the university, I want to be a doctor too!" He bounced and clapped cutely as he said this, usopp smiled and ruffled his hair affectionately. He looks very young to make it into the university, well I did start early too but looks can really be deceiving huh?

"I'm sure you will…" I said then I turned my attention to usopp- ya and asked him what he was doing before everything went ape shit.

"I'm an art major!" He said.

I nodded, he does look like an artist to me. "But how did you know about these zombies?"

"Oh! I actually own a huge collection of zombie films that was released in the early 2000's along with books and anything related to it―" he blinked a couple of times first before continuing "― ya know, geek stuffs"

"Well, if it weren't for his geekiness we would'nt have any idea of what's going on" zoro-ya interjected as he offered a hand to me. "Roronoa Zoro, police officer"

"Nice to meet you zoro-ya, I already knew your names from the recorder at luffy's house."

"Yeah, it was actually the smartest thing he did ever since this shit went down" he deadpanned. I shrugged, well he got to know boy first so I guess I was correct in my assumptions about luffy-ya. The three men engaged in a conversation about our next move. They haven't come up with a plan till now. I glanced back at luffy-ya, he was still talking animatedly with the other black haired woman who was giggling at his antics. She noticed me and gave me a slight nod to which I politely replied with my own, taking it as a cue, I made my way to them and introduced myself.

"Law-san, you work in the medical field do you not?" She started as I shook her hand.

"Yes I do, sorry for being rude but do we know each other?" Okay, she was a little mysterious but I can tell from her aura that she wasn't bad or anything.

She shook her head slightly "I'm nico robin, its a pleasure to meet you again, we actually went to college together"

"I'm really sorry I wasn't actually the most social person back then, did we share a same class together?"

"We did, I was your classmate in World history when you were still a freshman and I was on my master's degree back then. " Her name sounds very familiar but I still don't remember her, I was very anti-social back then. All I did was study day and night. I didn't have much of a social life except for the late bepo,shachi and penguin.

"It's okay if you don't remember, that was pretty long time ago." She beamed before the one with the orange hair did a round house kick on sanji-ya who slumped on the floor with a love sick expression, it was quite strong that it gained the attention of everyone in proximity.

"Ugh! Get away you creep! Oh!oh- my… sorry about that!" she waved at us dismissively before scadoodling towards our direction.

"Hi! My name is nami～ Pleased to meet you law!"

"Please to meet you too Nami-ya!" I nodded.

"EVERYONE! Get your asses over here!" She shouted with such ferocity that even I, a very composed person flinched. "Luffy, you go!" She said.

"Okay, so now we have two new members added in our team, the mall is big and loaded, we have all the supplies we need to survive. We have already blocked all the openings last night but I want each and everyone of you to stay on your guards, we don't know want any cases of zombie infiltrating our home or anyone getting bitten. Sanji and Tora-o if anyone of you needs to go somewhere you can't go alone alright, always bring someone with you where ever you go." He explained. He seemed to be thinking.

"Does anyone else have a plan?" He asked.

I glanced towards the others who were lost in their own thoughts as well.

"Then by dinner let's talk about what each and everyone of us had come up"

"Yosh! For the mean time let's go have fun guys! Shishishi!"

To be continued…

… … … … … …

Sorry for cutting it like that guys! The next chapter would focus on their relationship towards each other. I hope you enjoyed reading!

.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. : THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE KIND REVIEWS MINNA! Poyochin-san and lionel-san thanks so much for your never ending support! I hope ya'all enjoy guys!

 **Chapter 5**

I was just about to talk to luffy-ya when zoro-ya decided that its the perfect time to butt in and dragged him towards the supermarket.

"He's alcoholic and I think he has a crush on luffy as well～ good luck～" nami-ya said from my back.

"And why do you think I care about that nami-ya?"

"Oh come on! You clearly have a crush on him, I can tell. Hmm… maybe if it was only the two of you… **something** would've already happened…" she teased. Damn that witch! What is she implying? That I would take advantage of luffy-ya?

Under me… panting… calling my name…

I felt my cheeks heat up from the rush of involuntary perverse thought that flooded my brain. "I'm not a pervert nami-ya…"

"I never said you were～ oh! Doctor law what in the world were you thinking?" she giggled before finally leaving me alone. "Oh and by the way, your blush betrayed you!" She shouted as she entered the department store, probably looking for more clothes. I look so fucking dumb from what happened. I'll get that witch… someday!

From the time that I've met them I deliberately took note of their personalities and I bet I can even describe them in one word each.

Zoro-ya is grumpy, Nami-ya is materialistic, Chopper-ya is adorable, Sanji-ya is a pervert, Usopp-ya is geeky, Nico-ya is mysterious and Luffy-ya is… luffy-ya is…

I don't know where to start with luffy-ya.

"Torao! We're back～" I heard the familiar voice greeted me from my side. I looked at luffy-ya and saw the straw hat wearing boy munching happily on a big bag of barbecue flavoured potato chips while zoro-ya is drinking vodka straight from the bottle like what you'd do with water. Nami-ya was right! He is alcoholic, better keep an eye on him. He **might** do something fishy while no one is looking.

"Oh! hello there luffy-ya!" I faked my surprised reaction, he doesn't need to know that I was actually waiting for them to come back. He just laughed while I swear I heard zoro-ya say 'hello there my ass' under his breath. Is it that obvious that I have a crush on this nincompoop? "You know, sanji-ya will be mad if you spoil your lunch…" I reprimanded him but that' not really my concern, it the fact that he was consuming a huge amount of junk food which is very unhealthy that makes me worried.

He pouted, like pouted really hard. "But I'm hungry～" he whined. I was about to lecture him about empty calories and its consequence if suddenly we were attacked and we need to run but the ever so righteous and doting zoro-ya decided to butt in for the second time around.

"Let him be! He can eat anything he wants and any time he wants to." Zoro-ya growled.

Luffy smiled to zoro-ya which in turn the fuckin tanned man ruffled his hair like a dog and they both stuck out their tounges at my direction. Well sorry for being concerned!

All I can do was tut as I went to the direction of the pharmacy, fine! But don't come running back at me when you're zoro-ya passed out from alcohol poisoning!

Lunch time was something I looked forward to, sanji-ya insisted this morning that he'll take charge of cooking our food from now on. He's a chef after all, he knows his shit. My eyes began darting everywhere as I made my way to the food court, they were already seated at the center waiting for me obviously. I was still miffed, I know! It's childish and all but that's just how I am. Once I arrived they greeted me warmly and we began digging in on the roasted chicken and cream stew that sanji prepared. It was fucking delicious! The dessert which is chilled tiramisu topped with rum raisin ice cream was was no less exceptional as the main dish and we enjoyed everything thoroughly, keen on not wasting anything as chef-ya will get mad..

Usopp-ya caught everyone's attention by clinking on his glass with his fork "Oh guys according to the book, we have to check regularly on our barriers! After lunch I suggest we group up and check on it… I don't wanna take chances of being invaded ya know!" He said.

"Why, That's a very good idea artist-san! That book you have there is really helpful, do you mind if I borrow it some time when you're not using it?" Robin spoke up after everyone was done agreeing.

Usopp-ya blushed a little from the compliment and merely nodded happily to robin-ya.

"What about the grouping guys?" Nami-ya interjected, she did have a point. "As far as I can remember there are 6 possible entrances to the mall, two of which is at the parking lot downstairs and well, I'll just add the rooftop to the list just to be sure. So I suggest 2 of us go to each cardinal direction and meet up again at a later time then divide ourselves in a group of four to go up and the other downstairs." Again, everyone murmured their agreements.

"I suggest that luffy-ya and I go to the northern entrance while zoro-ya and sanji-ya at the southern part since thise two are the ones with the most chances of zombies breaking through, the rest can choose between west and east since it only faces the parking lots. Now, I'm not implying that the others are weak but I think those who can fight better should opt for the hazardous one than risking losing one of our skilled members such as usopp-ya and nami-ya who plans our movements…" I said seriously as I placed my finished dessert plate on the table. I glanced at everyone and they were giving me these weird looks like I grew another head. Sanji-ya and Zoro-ya glared at each other then at me while Nico-ya and Nami-ya are giggling together. Usopp-ya and Chopper-ya on the other hand seems to agree on what I said and luffy-ya was just staring at me the whole time.

"What? Did- did I say something wrong?" I asked, I'm sure they can tell from my tone that I was upset as they just shook their heads and went on their appointed tasks. Nico-ya who passed by leaned and whispered something when everyone was out of hearing range.

"And I thought kenshin-san was the only one interested in luffy-san in the group… fufufufu…" I feel my lips tugged into a frown. Again, these girls would know better than not to mess with me. There you go, another name added to my hit list after this shit is done, for now, we'll just have to see do we?

"Fufufufu" she laughed knowingly as she went ahead and catched up to nami-ya in strides.

… … … … … **South entrance** … … … …

"Why of all people am I stuck with you damn marimo! I wish I was with my two mellorines～" sanji, in a whirlwind emotions snapped at the green haired police and then said the last part with a love struck expression. They reached the entrance and checked for the gates which was still securely locked.

"Likewise perverted chef!" The alleged marimo retorted. "It's not like I chose to be here! That frickin' surgeon planned all of this!" He continued with a huff while looking past the shutters to the outside. The fence was still holding the horde of undead at bay.

"Oh!" The ever calm sanji's visible eye widened a little before returning to its 'sleepy slash bored look' " you do have a crush on luffy!" He commented while he looked for other things that might help hold the door down, just in case.

"NO! I just don't want perverted people like **you** and that creepy doctor hang around and take advantage of his naivety!" The other growled.

The blonde smirked, he knows he had hit a nerve."why? Jealous much?" Oh! This is gonna be fun! Mwehehehe…

" **…** " zoro said through gritted teeth and went back to the center where they'll be meeting up.

"Oi! Wrong direction dumbass!"

"Fuck you!"

… … … … **North Entrance** … … … …

" so… luffy-ya… how are you today? " Wow! Just wow! My fucking icebreaker was a sloppy how are you! I looked beside my companion who just smiled and said he was doing great. "I'm really sorry about what happened this morning, I just thought that being a doctor, I felt that It's my responsibility to look out for 's physical health, who knows what may happen right?"There, I apologized!

"It's okay! So tora-o is a doctor? What kind?" He asked as we walked towards the entrance, he was a little behind me as my long legs allow me to stride farther. He sounds like he really didn't mind. I'm cool with that.

"I'm a cardiac surgeon…" I replied.

A silent 'o' escaped his pink lips. He seems to be in deep thought. We reached the door in a few moments and he looked beyond the shutter to see if the fence was already destroyed, it was not. So far, so good.

"Anyways you seem too young to be in the university, did you skip a few grades?" I asked again , I'll just stick to gathering bits of information for the mean time no need to rush and poke my nose where it doesn't belong.

"Me? Young? Hah? I'm already 20 years old!" He said with disbelief written all over his smooth face. Wait! Did he just say he was TWENTY?

"20? Hmm…honestly, you look pretty young for your age…" I hastily answered back not showing I was just a little happy knowing that. Yes! Yes! Motherfuckin yes! I'm not a pedo～ not a freaking pedo～～

"So I've been told, what about you tora-o? How old are you?"

"26" Just so you know, six years isn't a long time so don't worry babe! Oh god, why am I talking like this…

"Tora-o? You look constipated! Are you alright?" He looked at me with a concerned look while he was reinforcing the door with ropes and poles.

"Uhm… yes luffy-ya, I was just thinking about something…" Well, technically about you but it's too early for that, we just reconciled you know!

He just hummed and skipped to my side before dragging me back to the rendezvous point.

… … … … **Center of the mall** … … … …

"What's taking them so long?" Nami groaned as she checks the time at the clock nearby.

"Nami-san, just relax! Maybe they found something or maybe mmm-mmm-mmm is taking his time getting to know you-know-who!" Robin pointed out, with that said the meteorologist melted and remembered their plan not too long ago.

"Oh right! I hope they get to know each other really well!" She winked at the raven female, before giggling in unison, they were after all, avid yaoi fan girls.

Once the eight survivors reunited they then proceeded to their second task, with nami, usopp , chopper and robin climbing the stairs to the rooftop and the remaining four to the parking lot which also has an entrance.

… … … Law's P.O.V … … …

The basement wasn't as scary as I imagined, it was merely a long corridor with lights at the sides and a glass door with a metal shutter at the front. I thought we'll find some of the undead lurking at these depths but it seems that we're really are safe inside the mall. Luffy-ya began securing all the locks and asked sanji-ya to help him bound the ropes. There was nothing alarming happened while they did that except for that creepy ass smile that chef-ya throws at luffy-ya from time to time. I narrowed my eyes to that, tsk! pervert-ya apparently swing both ways, I wonder if they'll notice if I kill him in his sleep and then blame it on a heart attack or a nightmare… after all I'm a very _very_ good doctor. I glanced beside me and saw that zoro-ya was miffed too. Hai～ why do I have so many competitions!

"Ok guys were done! Let's go!" Luffy-ya said as he and sanji approached us. I resheathed my sword and police-ya did too before going back up.

Upstairs, I took notice that there's only racoon-ya (I swear he look likes one!) waiting for us, he was sitting on the fountain ledge while clutching his axe. Me and my other companions shot each other a panicked look and we hurriedly ran to his direction.

"Ch-chopper! Where the hell is everyone?" Zoro-ya shouted.

"Oh! God! You startled me! Nami and Robin is in there!" He pointed at the store a couple of steps away from us. "And usopp found the control room at the second floor, he said he'll try to find any useful to do with that"

 **"Attention shoppers! Thank you for shopping at Grand Line Mall, as a token of our appreciation to our most valuable costumers we have a very special gift just for you! All products will be at 0.00 belli each! You heard me right** **0.00 belli each. If you buy one you can take all for free! So what are you waiting for? Shop now at this God damned abandoned mall!**

I shook my head slightly and bit my lips to stop myself from laughing, all these events have took its toll mentally for everyone. The book must've said something about keeping our morales high.

 _Den den den den den den den den den den den den…_

A Deep pounding synth bass entrance began to shook the entirety of the mall. Nami-ya and robin-ya marched out of the shop wearing oversized pastel coloured ball gowns with matching out of place heart-shaped sunglasses and posed by the door frame before lip synching the song in perfect unison.

 _"I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone_ did they just do the vouge?

 _I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn !_

 _I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs._

 _I crashed my car into the bridge."_

. Luffy-ya was already on the floor guffawing from their ridiculous poses as well as chopper-ya while sanji-ya had those weird perverty heart shaped eyes, both zoro-ya and I are the only ones who are not giving up on our steady facade.

 _"I don't care! I love it! I don't care!"_

"Oi where are you taking me?" I heard luffy-ya shout as he was being carried, yes carried by two females into the shop.

 _"I don't care! I love it (I love it!) I don't care!"_

We were in for a surprise when luffy-ya exited the shop wearing a maid costume and a blonde wig. Oh my god! My heart! He's _so_ cute! The three posed by the entrance and when the first verse repeated again he ran towards chopper-ya and sanji-ya grabbing them by the arms and charged full speed towards the shop.

" _I love it! I don't care!"_

Chopper-ya then came out giggling wearing a cute antler hat with a small pink cap at the middle and ran towards the table and sunk his axe in the middle.

"WHOOOOOOO! I love it!" He sang. Very cute racoon-ya.

Sanji-ya then strutted out in a purple suit with the two ladies at his side. Shit! That's the best description of how ugly the color was.

'Come-on tora-o and zoro! Let's get you something from inside!"

"No, it's okay! I'm good!" I reasoned hard, well tried but hey, I get to feel his soft hands sinking into my wrist. Hey! Did zoro-ya just eye luffy-ya's ass? He's soooo dead!

"I don't know what to wear!" Again with my flimsy excuses.

"Just wear anything! Hahahahha" he said as he threw a thong towards my face.

I ended up abandoning my early clothes for a brown jacket with a hood,an aviator glass and a fake moustache. Hey luffy-ya! look at my hypnotizing abs!

Zoro-ya was surely over competitive, he should have just wore nothing. He was dressed as a police stripper… he's already a policeman, I don't get it. The alcohol must've have killed his logic already.

We ran around the mall destroying stuff here and there while adding more freaky accessories to our ridiculous getups, what just a song turned into a whole fucking album! Soon, usopp-ya joined us wearing a mask that accommodates his well endowed nose. I couldn't stop from laughing.

Everyone then grabbed each other's hand and formed a circle before running in one direction. Fuck! We're going too fast

We're on our 50th rotation and nami-ya was so dizzy she accidentally fell into the fountain. Revenge is so sweeeet! Everyone disbanded and fell on the floor laughing. God! I haven't laugh this hard for so long! We stood up and brushed the dirt of our clothes, well all good things must come to an end I suppose. We walked back towards a more decent clothes shop and replaced our costumes with real clothes. I can only assume that even though everyone was laughing a while ago, it didn't changed the fact that we were trapped in a mall with flesh eating zombies outside waiting for us, there was still that lingering somber mood that everyone seems to possess. I personally didn't notice the time not until sanji-ya called everyone for dinner.

Again, we were greeted by this appetizing aroma from his masterful creation. Tonight we are having vegetable salad,baked pollock, seafood paella and stir fried beef broccoli. What a night!.

I sensed that awkward mood from before have thinned out. We got to know each other more awhile ago so I guess that has something to do with it, after all we were no longer strangers. Yet, I still don't know much about my companion's life except for their distinctive characteristics. Nico-ya was giving me this knowing look, it was like she was trying to nudge me but from a distance.

I sighed, okay fine! " So minna-ya, where are your families?" I asked casually while picking on the salty capers in my plate. For all I know, their family might have been one of the zombies in the street that we killed but I can't say for sure.

Chopper-ya raised his hand and I nodded for him to proceed. He was still a student after all which explains the childish gestures. " I only have my great grand aunt but she lives in canada! She's a doctor too and she's really really old! I only came here in grand line because of luffy and usopp who I met before in a boarding school back then and because no university would accept for me for my age" he chuckled as the three of them shared a look of reminiscence. They were like my late friends in a way only younger and maybe more carefree.

"My mom died a few years back and my father is a traveling artist! I met luffy because his godfather was my father's employer so I don't really have anything here." Usopp-ya piped in. I can say that we share something in common, both of us were inspired by our parents.

"Me too! My brothers are in brazil with my parents and my grand father right now! So I guess their safe. They left a few weeks before school started." Luffy-ya said while his fork was mid way to his mouth. I had a feeling that he wasn't telling everything.

"My sister's in sweden, I was… ya know just trying out my luck here but I did go to grand line university where I was a meteorology major." Wow I'm impressed, witch-ya wasn't just pretty face after all. Weather forecasting is something out of my scope of knowledge because anatomy and biology were my forte when it comes to science.

"Well, I have a foster father but we don't really talk a lot, he lives in spain and I prefer living here" zoro-ya shared quietly. He wasn't really the social butterfly among the group but he was more talkative than me.

"My immediate and extended family is in spain, what's your father's name?" I asked, well I don't really care but for the sake of being civil I have to try talking to him atleast.

"Dracule Mihawk. But, I use my mother's last name to honor her, I heard she was also a law enforcer she died in a shoot out with a local gang." He added. I shot him a surprised look, I've met the regal man a few times before. "My brother ace too! He said there were already alot of monkey's living in this world so he used mom's surname shishishi!"

"What about sanji-ya and nico-ya?" I turned to the other two haven't opened about their lives.

"My old geezer's in france, just like nami-chwan here I was just merely trying my luck out in here" he shrugged, well subtracting his perversity and excessive smoking he was very normal compared to us. He wasn't alcoholic, no ocds, no everything well aside from the fact that he was raised by convicts and criminals.

Everyone looked at Nico-ya expectantly, she was the most mysterious in the group so it was obvious that everyone was curious about her life, she just smiled at us and leaned her slender arms at the table. "I don't have anyone in my life, my parents died in a freak accident when I was young, I don't think I have any other relatives aside from them so… I grew up in an orphanage in russia, I went to an all girl's high school in england and ended up with a scholarship here, I've got nothing to share since I grew up normally like everyone else aside from I read a lot of books and I'm an archaeologist" She said with boredom laced in her velvety voice. Well she seems to be telling the truth since I read a little of her body language.

Dinner has come and passed but it was still too early to go to bed so nami-ya, zoro-ya and I raided the liquor store in search for some rum for zoro-ya and wine for everyone else. We plan on drinking light just to pass some time and maybe hit the sacks early.

"Do you really believe with what robin said?" She asked quietly , the question caught me off guard since I didn't really suspect anything malicious or wrong with the woman.

"Nope and I don't really care." Zoro-ya answered back.

"True, its none of my business and I know that it doesn't matter at all but… I just felt something is not right here…" she said. "Call it intuition or whatever but I hope I'm wrong…"

"I hope so too…" I heard zoro-ya said as he opened the door to the store.

To be continued…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Sorry for the late update guys! I had fun writing this chapter, I hope everyone does too! Anyways more random lawlu would start popping after this!

:)


End file.
